


Gravity

by waltzmatildah



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn goes to therapy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmouse/gifts).



She bounces an ink-black nail against the lids of the lined up vials. One after the other after the other and back to the start again…

He.   
Loves.  
Me. 

_Not…_

 

(Xanax it is)

 

The clock on the wall says she has an appointment with her therapist in seventeen minutes. _Excellent._

 

 

She sifts through her internal catalogue of carefully curated backstories and starts piecing three or four together for today; pulls her car out into traffic as the alprazolam crosses the blood brain barrier.

(They had covered _Daddy Issues, Volume 79, Issue 4_ last week.

 

 

He  
loves  
me  
not,  
after all…)


End file.
